Tetra
Tetra is an Alternate Timeline Reality located in A-Sphere and is considered one of the the Merchant Systems in the Multiverse. Estimated Time: 1910 Description The world of Tetra is a classic Steampunk realm, a world of adventure. Featuring the same geography and physical laws as Genesis; Tetra is a world where Steam is dominant and the spirit of adventure and the desire to challenge frontiers is strong. Only slightly interactive with the rest of the Multiverse, Tetra is believed to actually be the birthplace of the Reisistance. Factions THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA The United States of America has recently formed and has already become a grand empire. So many innovations and pleasantries and “freedoms” are allowed in the USA. It is the land of opportunity. Many people come in each year to settle down and have new lives. At the root of the prospering country is the now monopolizing, New World trading company, the Brainchild of Niles Percival Huxtable. New world has made it nearly impossible for small trade companies to come up in the country, for the US has started taxing quite a bit for those importing and exporting, However New world owns most of its docks so it can bypass these and just pay a flat out rate for their annual trade. Unknown to the public Huxtable also has his hands in the US military, allowing him to manipulate them for such things as naval security, and to bypass a few of those taxes by giving good directly to the military. New World dominates trade by purchasing up Trains, Airships, boats, and any other invention they can get their hands on. They also have most of the first rights to new technology. Huxtable has taken personal interest in funding Thomas Edison for his projects, as long as he gets the final review. With the Military and an inventor in his pocket, Huxtable seems to bypass anything the new and busy government does. And because of the brand new feel of the USA, people are most concerned with the government in the country rather than the emergence of a monopoly. Due to The New world Trading Companies hold on ports and boats, most business owners find it hard to deal with them. They are constantly having to pay for taxes that the company buy passes, and the new world scalps them for extra profit. This is the reason Piracy and Smuggling have become so prevalent. Whether it is by sea or by air, Pirates are coming out of the woodwork and starting to do things their own way against the Trade company. Whether it be taking the goods before they even get to port, or smuggling them out for business to get past the Taxes. Of course a Privateer is a hard job to have, and usually only the roughest can take it on, so even though they are doing things for the little man, pirates still are deemed unseemly and dangerous, however for some locales in the USA, some are deemed Heroes. GREAT BRITAIN Great Britain is a shell of its former self. Now living in the shadow of one of their own Colonies, they are stricken with shame. Due to America’s influence, other countries started to revolt, and slowly escape British rule, most establishing their government and starting to become Free states. Great Britain is even losing a fair part of their population of people coming to settle in the new world. Needless to say they aren’t very fond of the United States at this point. OTHER COUNTRIES Most other countries are now living in freedom. Tetra is that of a bright world where most people are wanting to move to the USA. The problem is they don’t know how corrupt it is becoming. Trade is high and people are going in-between place to place. Travel is abundant, art and adventure reign supreme. Japan is now in dealing with the new world trading company. East India trading and New World are starting to butt heads. Russia is currently trying to reestablish themselves after overthrowing their Czars and royal families, Africa has started making deals with New World for technology, to help the reestablish themselves after great britian’s rule. Britain is viewed as a bad guy, while the US is viewed as a hero, as their company starts to take advantage of these new free states. - © Airship Isabella 2012 Category:Multiverse Category:Realities